


Sculpted From Life - imported from SSA

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 11:27:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/356197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/23517">Sculpted From Life</a></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sculpted From Life - imported from SSA

**Author's Note:**

> This story was inspired by re-reading the classic "Slow Sculpture" by Theodore Sturgeon, winner of the 1971 Hugo and Nebula Awards for Short Story. Reading in the bathtub can be so productive sometimes, especially when it comes to making up extreme quasi-medical mumbo-jumbo.

**SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:[Sculpted From Life](http://archiveofourown.org/works/23517)**


End file.
